


Your Kind Of Love

by donsboy



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Break Up, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg doesn't understand Nick's actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Kind Of Love

Greg slipped the envelope in Nick's mailbox and hurried back to his car. If he was lucky, he'd be well on his way to California before Nick read what was inside. He really wish he had the nerve to confront Nick face-to-face, but he knew that if he did Nick would just sweet-talk him out of his funk, take him to bed, and the cycle would start all over again. Hence, the letter.

As he drove, Greg tried to figure out why he'd ever fell for Nick's bullshit in the first place. Most probably it was because Nick seemed on the surface to be the man of his dreams. He was kind, articulate, very good looking, and he actually paid attention to Greg. At least that's how it was in the beginning. Greg fell hard for Nick, but by the time he realized Nick didn't return his feelings it was too late. All Nick would ever say was that he loved Greg in his own way.

Greg stood Nick treating him like a yo-yo for as long as he could until one day he decided he'd had enough. He quietly turned in his resignation, and made plans to go back to California. That's what led to him putting a letter in Nick's mailbox on his way out of town. He just hoped he was able to get his point across.....

Nick though he heard the front gate close so he got out of bed to see if someone was there. He heard a car pull away as he headed to the front door and thought it might be the postman. He checked the mailbox and found an envelope with Greg Sanders' familiar scrawl on the front. Curious, he opened it to see what was inside.....

Dear Nick, 

I'm writing this to let you know that I'm leaving Las Vegas. Not that it really matters to you, but I thought I'd let you know. Nick, I've thought about things over and over again, and I've come to the conclusion that I should go. I guess I got tired of being treated like a yo-yo.

You see, Nick, I truly did love you. I had hoped that we could have a life together all the time instead of only when it was convenient to you. You used to tell me that you loved me in your own way, and I believed you. Not anymore. I don't understand how you could tell me you wanted me and then acted like we were strangers, and how you could just turn your feelings off and on like a switch.

I wish you well, Nick, I really do. I hope you can find someone someday who can understand and deal with your kind of love.

Greg

Nick read the letter through twice. He drank some juice, and laughed as he threw the letter in the trash.....

END


End file.
